One Week
by DopeyPixie
Summary: Chicago Hope part II. Pretty much porn with a vague plot. (picture credit to @timxjill on Instagram)
1. I Got You Babe

Basically what happened after the season 5 episode Chicago Hope. Will probably become a bit more explicit in future chapters.

* * *

**–I Got You Babe–**

* * *

''I can't believe Mike was the source for that article,'' Tim said as he closed the hotel door behind him.

It had been a rather eventful day. Not only had he closed the Chicago deal after a somewhat grueling day with Bud Harper and Mike McKewen but he had pushed his marriage to the brink and brought it back. He was glad to finally be alone with Jill.

Tim watched Jill take off her shoes before getting on the... he was sure she had mentioned what it was called but it was hard to remember after the long day he'd had. The futons had already been laid down and he couldn't wait to rest his head and drift off to sleep. But that wasn't what they had come for.

Yes, Jill finding out the real reason why he had been away from their room most of the day had helped her anger somewhat – especially since it was work related – and their karaoke song had too, but he knew how discontent she was with their current relationship — and lack of marital relations — and wouldn't fool himself into believing that their rendition of You Got Me Babe would actually solve that.

''He has a very lucky wife,'' Jill said absentmindedly as she attempted to get more comfortable. She had been all for going to the Japanese hotel but had expected the futons to be slightly more comfortable than this. The magazine she had been reading was still laid next to her and she pushed it to the side. She hoped that their stay tonight would finally get them out of the rut they had been in for a month now; at least Tim closing the deal at last would eliminate one distraction.

Tim put his hands in his pockets as he looked down at her, not wanting her to think for even a second that he wouldn't do anything to make her feel as lucky. ''I've been thinking,'' he started.

''Yeah?'' Jill asked as she got up and reached for her suitcase, looking for a nightgown.

Tim took it from her the moment she found it, ''With what I'm thinking you're not going to need this,'' he said as he wiggled his eyebrows. He could see this intrigued her, ''I've been thinking, what if we try to be as lucky this week?''

Jill frowned, ''Five times?'' Their lovemaking had been even more frequent than that when they were first dating and after they had gotten married, but it had slowed down a lot over the years, especially after the boys had been born. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him close as she looked up at him, ''You think you can handle that?'' She could only hope he meant more than just a _'babe, I've got three minutes, let's go'_ kind of situation.

He kissed her softly, ''I think it's worth a try, yeah.'' His hands held her at her waist, the material of her red dress soft beneath his hands with the knowledge that her skin was even softer. He could feel her soft lips brush against his own and for the first time in weeks allowed himself to give in – he finally didn't get distracted by a salute to _whatever_ they could do for when they got picked up in Chicago, not a single thought about turning fire escapes into urban patios.

Jill started unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt as he kissed her more deeply. She had missed his lips on her own and had her fingers crossed that he could stay focused. Sure, they had kissed in the past month but she had missed them doing literally anything more.

Tim's hands found their way to the zipper on the back of her dress and he slowly pulled it down. When she had walked in on him singing karaoke with the guys he was sure he had blown their whole weekend stay but was glad that didn't seem to be the case.

After she had unbuttoned his shirt he quickly pulled it off, immediately followed by his tank top. Jill ran her hand through the hair on his chest, the feel of his bare skin beneath her hands turning her on more than expected – though she wasn't surprised it didn't take much after all this time. Her hand travelled down and when she reached his zipper she could feel he was already halfway hard – his eyes had gotten a bit darker and she knew that though he was very much a jokester he was more serious now.

Jill pulled the dress straps down her arm and let the dress fall around her ankles, only pulling away from Tim for a second to take off her pantyhose. Tim looked down at her, a grunt escaping his mouth. He kicked off his shoes before slowly walking them back and pushing her back towards the futons she had already laid out for them.

''You look beautiful,'' he whispered in her ear, figuring it wouldn't hurt to butter her up a bit after what he had put her through.

''I told you we didn't need kimonos for what I had in mind,'' Jill said as she pushed his slacks down, smiling when he kicked them off. Her hand found its way into his underwear and she could hear a groan leave his mouth as he started kissing her neck.

He cupped her ass through her underwear, appreciating the lace underwear she had put on special for tonight. It had been a long time since either of them had made much effort in the bedroom and he had daydreamed about something like this happening every time he came across her lingerie stashed away somewhere in the back of their closet.

As they stumbled back onto the futon – lying down at last – they both managed to rid themselves of the remainder of the underwear they had had on.

Tim was stroking Jill's hair as he was half on top of her, half next to her, smiling down as he looked into her eyes.

''I missed this,'' she whispered. Her hand made its way up his arm before cupping his face, drawing him closer.

He kissed her deeper, a slight gasp leaving her mouth when his hand moved down and cupped her sex before he softly started rubbing circles around her clit. He could feel how wet she was for him already – undoubtedly the arousal that had been building all day. Tim slipped two fingers inside her, smiling against her mouth when her hand moved down to his butt, pulling him closer and more on top of her.

Her hand made its way down to his dick, closing her hand around it and mimicking the same slow tempo Tim was using on her. She moved her leg to the side and guided him inside of her, her hand grasping the sheet beneath her as she had almost forgotten how good he felt inside of her.

His hand reached for hers, their fingers entwining, as he gave her a second to get used to him. It had been he who had been the reason why they hadn't done this in a month but he now couldn't remember why he hadn't made the time for it; she was so hot, so wet, it made him forget everything else.

Jill gave him a slight nod and he started thrusting, her ankles crossing behind him as she moved with him.

She could only hope that he'd be able to live up to his promise.


	2. Lonely Nights

**—Lonely Nights—**

* * *

Tim slipped down onto the couch, pulling Jill's feet into his lap. She was laid down on the couch, a psychology book held in front of her face as she stared at the page with a frown.

They had gotten home from the hotel in the early afternoon and ever since their conversation from the previous night as well as what had followed had been replaying in her brain. Five times a week. There was no way they could keep that up, she was sure of it, although they had gotten a head start with their two times the previous night. It had been fun. It could have all lasted a bit longer but she figured they could work on that over the course of the week.

She laid her psych book down on her chest and looked up at him, noticing the grin on his face. ''What are you up to?'' She asked. She could only imagine it had something to do with the promise he had made as she hadn't seen him this excited in weeks.

''Nothing,'' he said innocently, massaging her feet. ''Just looking forward to night two of our... experiment.'' It was the best way he knew how to phrase it. It hadn't been a promise he had made lightly, he knew how important this was for Jill and the last thing he wanted was to make her wait another month again for their next time.

''Night two?'' She asked. Sure, it would be a lot more fun than some last minute cramming for her exam late into the night, but she simply didn't have the time.

''Well, we can't really afford to be skipping nights,'' Tim said, he could see that she didn't quite follow. ''Five nights a week, that's... a lot of nights,'' he said. Though they hadn't discussed it anymore he could not believe she had forgotten what had transpired the night before.

''Five _nights_?'' Jill asked as a frown crossed her face, wondering what he was going on about. ''Five _times_,'' she corrected him.

''The article said five nights,'' Tim said, wondering if it wouldn't be easier to just stick to five times as she seemed to believe.

Realization sunk in, he was right. And she knew that he could see on her face that he was right. He wiggled his eyebrows and it made her laugh, it quickly fading as she realized she had to disappoint him. ''I'm sorry, honey,'' she said, sitting up a bit more, ''I've got an exam tomorrow morning, I have to study.'' After missing the previous night she had to double up her amount of work today and she felt bad. She had been the one to push him into this promise and couldn't believe she was now the one to break it.

Tim's face dropped. He understood, he really did, but he had been working himself up all day after suppressing his urges for a month so he could focus on work. He had actually looked forward to tonight. ''Okay,'' he said, pulling away a bit.

''I'm sorry,'' she said, scooting a bit closer and pulling him in for a kiss. She mirrored him, leaning her head to one side and then the other one before finally kissing him more deeply. It brought back the memory of their first kiss many years ago. Looking at him now she still felt the same flutter in her stomach she had felt back then. Especially now. Now that she didn't feel so disconnected from him anymore.

* * *

It was late. Jill didn't know how late but the sun had set hours ago and her brain was fried from studying for hours. She closed her and Tim's bedroom door, surprised that he wasn't in bed. Her baby pink bathrobe was hanging on the on suite bathroom door, on the other side she could hear the shower running and she walked in.

Tim's outline behind the shower curtain didn't surprise her and she was about to make her presence known before she was stopped in her tracks.

She could see his hand leaning against the tile wall, the only part of him that was more than just a dark shadow behind the curtain. Still, there was enough light that she could see exactly what he was doing. Slightly hunched over, chin to his chest, undoubtedly his eyes were closed. His arm was moving back and forth, his hand-

Jill looked away, unsure of what she should do. Part of her was telling her to go back into her bedroom and lie down to sleep, ignoring this. But she was intrigued and after a second she looked back at him. Sure she had seen him do this before. She had seen him do a lot of things before and he wasn't too shy to put on a little show for her if she wanted him to, but he had always known that she was watching him.

There were some groans coming from him and it brought back memories of the night before as well as many other intimate moments and she wished more than ever that she didn't have to study that night. That she didn't have to reject Tim earlier in the day when he had brought it up. That she could join him in the shower or simply wait for him in the bedroom and keep up her part of the deal. And that's exactly what she would have done if she didn't have to get up early for her exam.

Jill could hear Tim moan her name and smiled, glad that despite everything she was still at the forefront of his mind during moments like this. The faucet turned off and she hurried back into their bedroom, pretending that she had just walked in when he came in wearing just a towel not a minute later.

Tim looked at her suspiciously, ''Did you just get in?'' He asked before glancing back at the bathroom.

''Just,'' she said. She took the few steps towards him, kissing him deeply, not caring that his wet chest hair was dripping down the front of her shirt. She ran her fingers through his hair, feeling his arms around her waist.

He quickly changed into some boxer shorts and a tank top before slipping between the cold covers, his eyes following Jill's every move. ''All ready for tomorrow?'' He asked, slipping his watch off his wrist and dropping it on the nightstand.

''All ready,'' Jill said, unbuttoning her cardigan and dropping it in the dirty clothes hamper. Her shirt followed and she could see Tim staring at her bra-clad chest. She reached behind her and unclasped it, letting it fall down her arms. It wasn't the order in which she usually got undressed but she couldn't imagine Tim would mind that very much.

Tim's gaze remained surprisingly focused as she kicked off her shoes and unbuttoned her pants, letting them fall down her long legs and to the floor before turning her back to Tim and bending over to pick them up. A turned on grunt was his only response. Her panties weren't much to write home about but Tim hadn't been this fascinated by something since he had first gotten the engine in his 1934 Ford Roadster to work. Great car. A frame with curves in all the right places, the perfect green varnish, cream coloured leather seats, the purring of the engine... He grunted at the memory. His dream car, come to life. In his own garage.

But Jill... his dream girl, standing in his bedroom, naked. He watched her brush her hair, appreciating her figure in the faint light coming from the lamp on his bedside table.

Jill took her time before finally putting on some pyjamas and slipping in bed behind Tim, snuggling into his back. Her face was buried between his shoulder blades and she breathed in his scent. Just like everything else about Tim so very masculine. Both turning her on and calming her down.

She wrapped her arm around him and couldn't resist the temptation to move her hand down, grazing it across the front of his boxers. Not hard but still chubby. Perfect.


	3. Afternoon Delight

Couldn't, and can't, really make up my mind on if/how more more explicit I should make this story, any input on that is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

**–Afternoon Delight–**

* * *

Tim pulled the garage door closed behind him as he walked into the kitchen. After filming the first part of a Tool Time on-location episode earlier that day all he wanted was to relax and then later tonight perform his marital duties, as promised. With that in the back of his mind it had been difficult to focus all day.

''Hey, honey,'' he said, walking over to Jill who was peeling apples at the counter.

She could feel his hand on the small of her back as she turned to give him a kiss, ''hey, how'd Tool Time go?''

Tim groaned, he felt the back of his head where beneath his thick hair a bruise was forming, ''no more painful than usual.'' He hung up his coat and walked back to her, ''where are the boys?''

''Mark went to Leroy's house and Brad and Randy went to go see a movie and will be having dinner at Wilson's,'' she answered, seeing his eyes light up and already knowing he had forgotten.

''We've got the house to ourselves?'' He asked. He knew that Jill felt bad for the previous night but he didn't expect her to go to these lengths to make it happen tonight.

''Yes,'' she said, dragging out the word. ''I just have to finish making this pie and pop it in the oven-''

''What's the occasion?'' He sat down on a barstool on the other side of the counter, snagging a slice of apple from the bowl.

''Dinner with Al and Eileen,'' Jill reminded him, seeing his smile falter at the reminder. She could hear him groan again, ''we promised them weeks ago that we would, you're not getting out of this.''

''Just promise me we'll leave early, okay?'' He said, ignoring the look Jill was giving him. ''Tonight is their one night a week,'' he shuddered at the memory of Al revealing that he and Eileen were _once a week-ers_, it was more than he had ever cared to know about them, he lowered his voice, ''and I can't wait until tonight.''

Jill looked up, a smile on her face, ''is that so?''

''I've been thinking about you all day,'' he said, walking around the counter to her. He didn't want to make her feel like he was pressuring her but he did not care to repeat yesterday, working himself up all day only to then have to take care of himself in the shower. He put an arm around her waist, kissing the side of her neck.

Jill could feel one of his hands move down, coming to rest on the front of her jeans and unbuttoning them, his other hand moving underneath her cardigan and shirt. ''You know,'' she started, putting the finishing touches on the pie, ''this needs to go in the oven for an hour and a half.''

She could see the grin on Tim's face when she turned around. As she closed the oven and pushed all the right buttons he unzipped her jeans. She leaned back into his body, ''Tim?''

''Hmm?''

''Upstairs?''

''Here is fine,'' he said as she turned around in his arms. He unbuttoned her cardigan, pulling it off of her. Her protests were clear to him before she had even verbalized them and he captured her lips in a kiss.

''Wilson could see,'' she reminded him, pulling off his shirt anyway.

''He won't.''

''How do you know that?'' She asked, kissing down his throat. His hands had slipped into the back of her jeans, grabbing her ass.

''Just trust me,'' Tim said. He could feel her hand move down his body, feeling him through his slacks and after the buildup of the entire day he saw stars the moment she did.

''The last time I trusted you we had Mark,'' she reminded him, knowing that despite her objections he had already won her over. She could feel one of his hands slip into the front of her underwear, his hungry lips on hers as he caressed her.

''It'll be fine,'' Tim whispered, one of his hands around her back pulling her closer. He could feel her unbutton his pants and slip her hand inside as his lips moved down to her neck, his entire body pushing up against her.

Jill felt the counter behind her digging into her back but couldn't bring herself to care. She pushed his pants down, taking him out of his underwear, lazily stroking him.

He could feel how wet she was for him. He gave her a slight push, ''turn around.'' Tim tugged her jeans down as she did just that, her hands planted firmly on the counter as she leaned over. The sight of her in front of him, so eager for him… He stroked himself a few times until he was completely hard, before lining himself up and slipping inside with a groan.

Jill took a deep breath as he did, feeling him fill her up. One of his hands was on her belly, holding her body close to his own, his face buried in her neck as he began thrusting, her head falling back onto his shoulder. It started out more slowly than usual, a tempo that was usually reserved for when they were in bed together, not late afternoon sex up against a counter. Still, she appreciated him giving her a moment to get used to him; even after all these years her body was quick to forget how good he felt inside of her.

Hearing how shaky her breathing got for a second, hearing how her body responded to his own, he couldn't think of anything that would turn him on more. When her breathing leveled out, he picked up the pace a little bit.

Her hand ran down the arm around her before moving downwards, it taking no effort for her to find her clit. It didn't feel as good as when he did it but she wasn't about to complain.

He could feel her walls tighten around him. His lips moved to her cheek, finding her lips as soon as she turned her face to him. The sound of his hips slamming against hers, her sweet moans… it was pushing him to the edge faster than he wanted to get there.

Jill could feel her toes curling, it taking all her brainpower to focus on the task at hand. It had taken him a few minutes but Tim had found the perfect tempo and an angle that was hitting all the sweet spots. Jill could feel her knees buckle beneath her. She could feel his fingers digging into her belly and knew exactly what that meant, his groans in her ear. ''Don't stop,'' it quickly became a mantra. She could feel her muscles tightening, needing him to carry on for just a few more sweet moments.

The moment her muscles started contracting around him he fell over the edge as well, his body collapsing against hers, his face buried in her hair, both breathing hard. He kept his arm around her, leaning against the counter – needing something to hold onto – with his other hand. Her warmth was relaxing him even more, groaning in protest when she started to move, neither of them completely satisfied yet when he withdrew from her.

He took a few steps away, Jill's presence was – as always – intoxicating, and he needed distance to help him think clearly. With a paper towel he wiped himself off, handing her one as well which she gratefully accepted.

Jill watched him put on his shirt, grabbing one of the flaps before he had a chance to button it up again, pulling him closer. ''We've still got a little while until we need to go, wanna go upstairs?''


	4. Three AM Rendezvous

Lol let's not talk about how long it's been since I last updated this story. I PROMISE I will finish this story, at least we're over halfway now.

* * *

**–Three A.M. Rendezvous–**

* * *

Jill's gaze was fixed on the alarm clock not even a foot away from her face. It was late. The seconds were ticking away and the bed next to her was still empty and cold. She was very tempted to just go to sleep, she had to be up early to fix the boys breakfast after all, but that would be the second time she hadn't kept up her end of the deal. If only Tim would come up to bed so they could get this over with.

She rolled onto her back with a sigh. Get this over with? It had been she who had been frustrated with their lack of a sex life, it had been she who Tim was putting the effort in for – or at least he had in the past few days –, but she was ready to call it quits.

Maybe it was natural that after so many years of marriage your sex life simply died out but she'd be damned if it was her own fault. She pushed the covers off, jumping out of bed and heading to their shared walk-in closet. As she dug in the back for something to replace her ratty old robe with she thought about what could possibly be keeping Tim. Yeah, he always lost track of time whenever he went into the garage but the past few days he had been so focused on Jill that she had almost taken it for granted.

Slipping into a short, satin nightgown she immediately felt more awake, felt more like actually getting adventurous with Tim. With just a quick glance in the mirror to check that she looked okay she padded down the stairs, slipping into the garage and softly pulling the door closed behind her.

Tim didn't even look up. ''Hi.''

It sounded distracted and it took her a second to respond. She had expected him to at least look at her, for him to be reminded of her existence and follow her back to bed. There were pieces of some tool he had disassembled on the workbench as he was playing around with wiring.

''Hi,'' it was her best attempt at sounding seductive but he never really seemed to pick up on that sort of thing. ''I missed you upstairs.''

''Sorry, I need to finish this for Tool Time tomorrow,'' Tim said. He had a yellow wire in one hand, a red one in the other as his sleepy brain tried to figure out what to do with both. He shook his head, trying to wake himself up, ''do you need something?''

She walked over to him, her hands landing on his shoulders and she slowly began to massage them. ''I'm looking for a tool,'' she whispered in his ear, immediately getting his attention.

''Did you break something?'' He asked, trying to turn around but her hands were preventing him from doing so. He so rarely got the chance to work on anything around the house as she had practically forbidden him from doing so after their last brick-pureeing blender had caught fire, now he could finally get rid of that itch he got whenever he looked at their various kitchen appliances.

''No…'' she softly kissed his neck.

''So what do you need? A screwdriver, a…''

''A hot, hard tool,'' she whispered as her hand slipped down his chest and to his crotch. ''I need you, Tim.'' She finally let him turn around in her arms, his gaze falling to her chest before checking the rest of her out. The pink satin was a stark contrast to his sweatpants and Tool Time sweatshirt.

He grunted as she slipped into his lap. His arm was around her waist, the fabric bunching there and exposing more of her long legs. He wiped a strand of her hair away from her face before letting his hand wander, her lips were on his neck as his hand slid over every curve of her body. ''I'm sorry I wasn't-''

''Just make it up to me,'' Jill whispered as she undid the strings of his sweatpants, pushing down his boxers as well.

It wouldn't be their first time having sex in the garage – far from it in fact – and they had almost gotten into a routine about it. Standing up, Jill leaning on the working bench, Tim behind her. But this week was all about breaking their normal routine and that included new positions, even if they were a little more work.

She sat more squarely on his lap, their lips finding each other again. His hands slipped beneath her short nightgown, glad to not find any underwear beneath it, pulling her body flush against his own. One of her arms was draped around his shoulders, wanting him close to her. His hand moved up to one of her breasts, his nails raking over the hard peak beneath the satin and she moaned into his mouth.

They both pulled away at the same moment. Tim looked down at his hands on her thighs, steadily creeping closer to her center. ''Do you wanna go upstairs?'' He whispered, knowing it was somewhat chilly in the garage which she clearly wasn't dressed for.

She shook her head. It was late and the boys were asleep, two upstairs and one in the basement, the garage was basically the only place where they could actually make noise. Jill slipped from his lap, Tim's eyes following her as she got down on her knees between his legs.

He watched her pull his sweatpants further down and lick her lips. ''Jill, you don't have to-''

She shushed him. She knew what he was going to say. When the boys were young they went months at a time where all they had time for was a quickie while the boys were napping, oral sex had been taken off the table since it took too long. They had never picked it up again. Jill couldn't even remember the last time she had had him in her mouth, but as she stroked him softly she remembered exactly how.

Tim leaned back on the workbench, watching her; her hand encircling his dick as he quickly grew hard. Her flat tongue giving him a long lick from base to tip – he sucked in a breath, knowing what was about to come and knowing full well he could never fully prepare himself for it. His head fell back as she sucked the tip into her mouth, very sure he wasn't going to last long.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, his hand hovering somewhere near her cheek. Her hand was working in tandem with her mouth, making its way up and down his length.

For a while he just said back and relaxed, letting her do her magic, before he looked down at her, his gaze falling to her pink lips and then making eye contact with her. He shifted a little on the stool, his hand on her cheek pushing her away ever so slightly. ''Jill, I-''

She grabbed his hand, holding it in her own, as she took him deeper. Her jaw was starting to ach a little but the sound of his heavy breathing, the way he twitched in her mouth as he finally came, one of his legs shaking… it made it all worth it.

Slack jawed he watched as she swallowed his load, licking up the small bit that had dripped down. He couldn't have imagined him not having time for her ending with her slobbering on his dick much less swallow, but he wasn't complaining. He couldn't hide his surprise though.

''Easier clean-up,'' she simply said.

With one tug he pulled her to her feet. Her legs felt a little stiff and her knees were sore from being on the cold concrete but she didn't regret any of it. She leaned down and kissed him deeply, hoping he wouldn't mind. If he did he didn't mention it. Her hands landed on his shoulders, giving him one last kiss before pulling away, backing away a bit – ready to call it a night.

''Where are you going?'' Tim asked, holding on to her waist. He knew it was late and that they should probably head off to bed, if not to sleep then at least for other things – but he wasn't done with her yet and the garage was as good a place as any to make sure she was as thoroughly satisfied as he was.

''Don't you need to finish the…'' Jill looked over at the disregarded tool on the workbench. It was in pieces and she couldn't quite tell what purpose it had once served – it clearly wasn't ready to make its debut on Tool Time.

''It can wait,'' Tim said, getting up and following Jill as she walked backwards to the door leading back into the house. His hands were in his pockets as he cornered her against the door and looked down at her. ''It doesn't count unless we both come.''

''Is that so?'' She could feel his hot breathe against her neck and it made her giggle.

His lips were sucking on her neck, his hand sliding down her side and to her center. He could hear her breath hitch when he finally touched her, not surprised to find her wet already. His lips moved down her shoulder, pulling the straps of her negligee to the side and chasing them with his lips. He started kissing down to her chest as he pulled the satin number down, cupping one breast with his hand as he kissed the other.

It was almost embarrassing to Jill how turned on she had gotten from going down on Tim and there was no way to hide from him how wet it had gotten her as he gently parted her lips, teasing her entrance. All those worries dissipated the moment he slipped first one then two fingers inside, his thumb finding its way to her clit.

A shiver went through her, not just from the sensations but from the cold as well. Her nightgown was now pooled at her feet and Tim was kissing down her stomach. Instinctually she reached for the dryer to lean on, needing something for support as Tim spread her legs, her knees going wobbly when he sucked her swollen clit into his mouth.

His hand snuck to the back of her leg, rubbing her ass before resting just beneath the cheek, holding tight to make sure he offered a bit more support. Kissing her inner thighs he could hear her moan softly, could hear his name coming from her lips.

''Tim…'' with her leg she nudged his mouth closer to her center, needing him there. ''No…'' she cried as he switched to the other thigh, completely ignoring her clit. She leaned her head back against the door, trying to be patient but failing.

He smiled up at her. Jill's usual endless patience overshadowed by how badly she needed him. Tim worked his fingers back inside her as he put his tongue to work, drawing patterns on her clit, tasting her sweet juices. He could feel her hand on the back of his head, keeping him in place, clearly done with him torturing her.

She could feel a twinge in her stomach and knew that she was reaching the finish line soon. ''Don't stop,'' she whispered, not even sure if Tim could hear her. A shudder went through her when she came, Tim never relenting and drawing out her orgasm.

When he finally stood back up she was slumped against the door. He picked up her nightgown from the floor, putting the straps back in place and letting his hand linger on her soft skin. Her juices had formed a thin moustache on his upper lip and it made her smile, wiping it away with her thumb. ''I'm gonna go to bed,'' she said softly, feeling the need to be quiet as with the sexual tension now resolved she was suddenly cognizant of how late it really was, ''you're welcome to join me if you want.''

He groaned. It was so tempting. ''I have to finish reassembling the circular saw,'' he said, disappointed as he knew she was.

She nodded in understanding against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She suppressed a yawn, ''I love you.''

That was why she hadn't been able to sleep. Not because they had made a promise that wanted to fulfill, it was because he hadn't been there to snuggle up against. His snoring hadn't been there to remind her that he was there, that he would always be there.

And no matter how sleepy she was now, she knew that she would never be able to fully fall asleep without him laying next to her.

''I love you too.'' He kissed her head, burying his face in her hair. He could feel her start to pull away and protested quietly, '' not yet.''

''Honey…'' Jill pulled away, ''it's nearly three a.m., I need to get some sleep.'' She could see the exhaustion on his face, ''and so do you.''

He looked back at his workbench before nodding, ''okay.''

''Are you sure?''

''I'll get it in the morning.'' If he got up on time he should be able to finish it before leaving for work, and he was sure that putting it back together would be a lot easier when he wasn't trying desperately to keep his eyes open.

He held her hand as he led them back into the house and up the stairs to their bedroom.

Jill slipped beneath the covers, pulling them up to her chin in an effort to warm herself up. She could hear Tim strip down to his boxers before slipping into bed behind her, wrapping an arm around her. It took her mere seconds to fall asleep with Tim now there, his snores filling the room.


End file.
